


Death Of A Bachelor

by CrystalBlue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nobody Actually Dies, Romance, Science Bros, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBlue/pseuds/CrystalBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happily ever after.<br/>How could I ask for more?<br/>Lifetime of laughter,<br/>At the expense<br/>Of the death of a bachelor."</p>
<p>-Panic! at the Disco, Death of a Bachelor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of A Bachelor

_Do I Look Lonely?_

_I see the shadows on my face._

_People have told me_

_I don’t look the same._

 

Tony stumbled along the length of the riverside, arms out to steady himself as he leaned against the railing overlooking the water. The faint sounds of music and laughter barely reached him here; far, far away from the wedding. He looked out at the reflection of the moon on the water. It really was a gorgeous view, then again, it was Pepper’s wedding. Of course everything was perfect.

He loosened the neck of his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. The glow of the reactor threw new shadows onto his face as he dropped his head into his hands.

He needed something to distract himself. 

 

_Maybe I’ve lost weight?_

_I’m playing hooky,_

_With the best of the best,_

_Pull my heart out my chest,_

_So that you can see it too._

 

There were at least twenty other things he should be taking care of right now. Food and hygiene were among them. Probably a meeting back at StarkIndustries he should be at too considering Pepper was taking time off to spend with her new husband. While Tony was here and covered in oil, sweat, and, though he wouldn’t admit it under threat of torture, a few tears. Tears of frustration mostly. He was in a slump; project after project redesigned and abandoned. Jarvis firmly reminds him it has been 72 hours since he last saw sunlight, and not a single one of his ideas had come to fruition.

Tony drew a hand through his hair and grimaced when he felt more grit than was definitely socially acceptable. He strode out of his workshop, shutting down all the projections and lights as he went.

Shower first. Then food.

 

_I’m walking the long road._

_Watching the sky fall._

_The silk of your vest,_

_Tangles my neck._

_How do I live?_

 

This wasn’t what he had in mind when he left the tower for food. Okay, so food isn't what he set out for; alcohol was what he really needed. He inhaled a couple of sandwiches  (perk of having tower-mates; his kitchen was always stocked with enough food to feed a small army)  on his way out to the nearest bar. He’d downed at least a drink or three before a familiar figure slunk into the seat next to him.

Next thing he knew, his back was slamming into a wall and his tongue was shoved down the throat of one god of mischief. Looking back, it probably wasn’t much of a surprise. Loki looked pretty damned put together in a green vest and black tie. Loki’s ass in those slacks pretty much guaranteed a night with several rounds of really hot I’m-definitely-going-to-regret-this-in-the-morning sex.

 

_I’m cutting my mind off,_

_Feels like my heart is going to burst._

 

The one night stand with Loki turned into breakfast with Loki. Breakfast with Loki led to the promise of another amazing night later that month, which led into a string of amazing nights with Loki that fueled Tony’s need for orgasms and company. 

Natasha found out, which meant Clint and Coulson knew. Which meant Steve probably knew too. Tony had decided to tell Bruce himself right after Natasha nearly cut his head off, figuring he owed his fellow science bro at least that much. Tony was hoping nobody told Thor.

 

_Alone at a table for two,_

_And I just wanna be served._

 

It wasn’t a date, goddammit. What, was Tony not allowed to casually eat out by himself? He ignored the look the waitress gave him as he sat there, checking his email and mentally calculating the odds of his picture ending up on a magazine cover by tomorrow morning. So what if he was eating at the same diner he and Loki went for breakfast that first night so many months ago? It wasn’t like he was hoping Loki would just magically appear the way he always seemed to do whenever Tony needed a distraction. So what if he and Loki had added casual brunches to their casual sex? They both liked  to sleep in after a long night of physical activity. They both liked food. It didn’t mean anything.

 

Loki slid into the seat across from Tony and flashed him a smile, his eyes conveying a smirk more than the actual expression on his face.

Tony found himself mirroring the exact look.

 

_And when you think of me,_

_Am I the best you’ve ever had?_

 

Tony didn’t let it get to him. The idea that Loki had a millennia of experience that he never would. Really, it didn’t bother him. Tony hadn’t exactly been a blushing virgin before he met Loki. In fact, there were probably hundreds of people, men and woman, who would enthusiastically claim otherwise.

He still wondered about it though.

 

_Share one more drink with me._

_Smile even though you’re sad._

 

Tony knew a few things about mothers. He knew they weren’t perfect. He knew his mother loved him. He knew he still loved his mother even after all these years. He knew a few things about losing mothers too. He knew how much it hurt, despite knowing his mother never did much about his father. He knew Loki loved his mother, despite her never telling him about his being a frost giant. 

He also knew that drinking alone was never fun.

Tony slid a larger-than-completely-necessary tumbler across the bar towards the slumped form of his not-boyfriend. Loki looked up and gave him a faint smile.

It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but that was okay. 

 

_I’m walking the long road._

_Watching the sky fall._

_The silk of your vest,_

_Tangles my neck._

_How do I live?_

 

Tony had never done the whole “hand holding” thing. Never really understood the need to parade around town with somebody else’s hand in yours. More often than not he had both hands occupied with his phone. Or both arms out and acknowledging the public when he was doing a publicity thing. At red carpets and charity events he had an arm around his date’s waist while his other hand held a drink.

 

This event was different. It was another dinner for the Maria Stark Foundation. He and Loki were out on the balcony. His head resting on Loki’s shoulder, their fingers casually entwined. All was good.

 

He caught Bruce’s knowing expression off to the side. 

So maybe it did mean something; this thing going on between him and Loki.

Smug bastard didn’t need to be so obvious about it. He needed a new science bro.

 

 

_The death of a bachelor,_

_Letting the water fall._

_The death of a bachelor,_

_Seems so fitting for..._

 

Tony’s never had a functioning relationship with anybody except Pepper, and even that relationship stretched the boundaries of ‘functioning.’ So forgive him for being a little nervous about starting something with Loki. Tony would fuck up at some point, he knew it. Maybe he should warn Loki ahead of time; save them both the trouble.

 

Tony paused outside the kitchen, Thor was over. How long had Thor been here?

 

_“You can’t let the fear of failure ruin this chance at happiness, brother. Even I have noticed that you are happier than you have been in centuries.”_

 

_“I am the God of Lies and Chaos, Thor.”_ Loki sounded tired. Resigned. “ _There’s no way this will end well for me or Tony. I’m not meant to be happy.”_

 

Tony headed back down the way he came. Natasha was right, they were two of the same.

He smiled. _I guess I’ll just have to do something about it, then._

 

_Happily ever after._

_How could I ask for more?_

_Lifetime of laughter,_

_At the expense,_

_Of the death of a bachelor._

 

_“You’re sure about this?”_ Loki looked at him, eyes full of uncertainty, his face full of hope.

Tony clasped his hand around Loki’s, admiring the gold band around Loki’s finger that mirrored the one he wore on his own hand.

 

_“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So Panic! at the Disco came out with a new single. I've had that on loop for about three days now. 
> 
> I changed the one line that sounds like it was originally, "The lace of your dress/ tangles my neck/ How do I live?"  
> I just really like the look of Loki in a vest. I blame Tom Hiddleston for being so well dressed all the time.
> 
> -Edit-  
> The music video just came out (Christmas eve; what a gift) with the official lyrics in the description. I made a few corrections, hopefully everything's all good now. Happy New Year and I hope everybody enjoys their winter break!


End file.
